The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, more particularly to a semiconductor package having a plurality of chips stacked upon each other.
These days, semiconductor chips capable of storing and processing huge amount of data and semiconductor packages having these semiconductor chips have been developed.
Recently, a stacked semiconductor package, in which at least two semiconductor chips are stacked so as to increase data storage capacity and/or data processing speed, has been proposed in the art.
In order to realize the stacked semiconductor package, stacking technology for stacking semiconductor chips and gap-fill technology for filling the voids with gap-fill material between the stacked semiconductor chips are necessarily required.
As the gap between the stacked semiconductor chips gradually decreases, it becomes increasingly more difficult to completely fill in these voids with the gap-fill material between the semiconductor chips. Due to this fact, voids are likely to persist or be created between the stacked semiconductor chips. The voids created between the semiconductor chips can cause various defects which can be detected by conducting various reliability tests of the stacked semiconductor package and/or the results of these defects can be unwittingly encountered during the operation of these stacked semiconductor packages.